The present invention generally relates to performing contextual analysis of incoming telephone calls and, more particularly, to performing contextual analysis of incoming telephone calls to determine a purpose of the call and appropriate parties for which to forward the call.
Having knowledge of the purpose of an individual's call to a recipient can be helpful in preparing the recipient to answer the call. For example, in a customer support environment when a customer is calling a business or support center of a service provider for assistance, the service provider may attempt to identify a purpose of the call in order to forward the call to the appropriate party. Some techniques used to identify the purpose of the call include presenting the caller with a series of automated questions, using natural language processing techniques, etc.